Greyscale
by Jazyrha
Summary: And without a word, all colour drained from his face and the world turned back to grey. /Character death/ He promised himself it wouldn't come to this.


_**Greyscale.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Click. _

_A grey snapshot was made in his mind. Another person passed another lifeless face. Another broken heart was forced to go on. Another man died without a sound. _

_Click._

_Another piece of data was analyzed._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He promised himself it would never come to this. He promised himself that whatever would happen, this wouldn't. He promised himself he'd do anything to prevent this.

(Gasp. Gulp.)

But here he was.

There _he _was, blood all around.

(Whisper. Fall.)

He promised himself it wouldn't come to this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Kyouya! Kyouya!"_

_Click. An old photo camera made a mental snapshot, a grey photo._

"_What do you want, Kaoru?" _

"_Nothing, were you about to eat on the roof?"_

"_Hm. Is there a problem?"_

"_No, of course not. Shall I join you?"_

_And slowly but surely the picture of the youngest Hitachiin twin gained some colour._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He promised himself he'd save him. He promised they would go and see the beach, watch the stars. He promised himself he would never ever cry again.

(Scream for help.)

But tears were leaking from his eyes, falling on the pale face.

He promised himself it wouldn't come to this.

(Save him. Please.)

Not before he had told him how much that boy meant to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"… _Kyouya?"_

"_Yes, Kaoru?"_

"_Uhm, I… I… I wanted to ask something…"_

"_Then ask."_

_Deep breath._

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

_Smile. The rainbow made a spiralling twist in his mind._

"_It seems worth giving a try."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He traced back every step, every movement, every thought, every breath. Everything rolled and stumbled through his mind, banged against the insides of his heart, but he couldn't find it.

(Sharp sounds. Pain.)

He couldn't find what he did to deserve this.

He couldn't find what _he _did to deserve this.

(Footsteps. White clothes.)

He couldn't find the mistake, the miscalculation, the flaw. But it was there, it was there.

And it was not going to leave.

It would never leave him alone anymore.

(Silence.)

He promised himself it wouldn't come to this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_His smile outshone the sun. His eyes were more calming than the dawn. He himself was more colourful than this world._

"_Are you sad?"_

_He gave the grey photo's colour. He was like a little kid, the first person in this world __who decided to grab some pencils and start colouring._

"_Do I look like I'm sad?"_

_He was the only one who smiled while colouring those grey outlines, __while making that what should be bright, bright._

"_Sometimes you do. But that's okay! Because… I'll always be there to make sure everything is alright. Don't forget that."_

_Piece by piece he lined up that was shattered. Colour by colour he made the world a better place. Smile by smile he healed Kyouya._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulled him away from the lifeless body. Strong arms pulled him away from the last thing he had to hold onto.

The last thing that kept him from falling into the cracks of this world.

("Kyouya? Kyouya?")

Kyouya didn't want to leave him.

But he already left him.

("Say something! Say something!")

Eyes focused on the sky, because he was scared, he was scared that if he looked down the tears would fall again and wouldn't stop.

But he knew that there were no tears left to cry anymore.

No more blood left to bleed.

It was on his hands, and his hands alone.

(Impossible.)

He promised himself it wouldn't come to this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Scream._

"_Let that girl go!"_

_There was no reason to be so brave. There was no reason to be Kaoru. There was no reason to help people. _

_Always. Never again._

"_Get lost, you little punk!"_

_He gently, yet firmly pulled on Kaoru's hand, but the boy pulled his hand back, walking back._

"_I said: let that girl go."_

_He could smell the alcohol, could predict this wasn't going to end good._

"_Kaoru… don't…" _

"_But they were hurting that girl!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He should've pulled him away. He should've saved him. He should've been a hero.

He could've saved him.

This never needed to happen. This never needed to go this far.

(Push. Trapped.)

He opened his mouth, but there was nothing. Nothing. Because without him there was nothing.

So he closed his eyes, closed the world, closed himself, closed the gaping open, bleeding, infecting wound inside him.

("It's going to be alright.")

He promised himself it wouldn't come to this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The girl trembled, her clothes ripped of a little, her leg bleeding. Someone had to save her. And of course, it had to be him._

_He was the kind of person who wouldn't last long in this world, because he was simply too kind._

"_Are you okay, M__iss?" he smiled, stretching out his hand to her._

_Trembling, she took it and he pulled her behind him, protectively._

_Heroes always die. Heroes never survive._

"_What?! You think you can mess with me?"_

_Stab. Squish. Gulp. Gasp._

_And without a sound Kaoru fell on his knees, blood gushing over his knees. Without a word, Kyouya's life was destroyed._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

White halls gasped at him. White walls and white floors. He stared at his hands, blood all over.

He sat there for hours. Hours.

The door slammed close and a doctor walked out of it. He stopped, looking at the youngest Ohtori.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Kyouya…?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Can I say something really stupid?"_

"_You always do. Go ahead."_

_Laugh._

"… _I think I'm in love with you."_

_Smile._

"_I think that feeling might be returned."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It never took someone so long to look sad and shake his head.

And without a sound –

Without a word –

Without a tear –

Without a crash –

Without a sting –

Without a scream –

Without a heart –

Without a life –

Without a love –

Without _Kaoru_ –

All colour drained from his face and the world turned back to the grey prison it was before.

Kaoru promised him it would never come to this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yaaay!

I so need therapy! XD -seriously- Well, this WAS supposed to be tragedy. If I wasn't so very clear, Kaoru was stabbed in his stomach and bled to death. Just for your information XDD

I'm not really satisfied with this. -shrugs- Oh well.

**This was done for Demi's Genre + Title challenge. I wrote this to support the KyouKao fanclub, Of Glasses And Syrup. The genre this title had was tragedy, just so you know. Go to my profile, click the link and join S.H.I.N.E. I'm pretty serious. So go! Join! XD Joooooiiiiiiinnnnnn!**

And please review. Reviews are what makes the world go round, round and Jazy write, write.

- Jazy,  
Leader of the Red Squad, self-proclaimed guardian of the KyouKao love and the girl who has to write 69 more stories to own half of the KyouKao section.


End file.
